


Loss

by PrincessStein



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22840534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessStein/pseuds/PrincessStein
Summary: You are going through a loss and Luke is there to comfort you.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker & Reader, Luke Skywalker/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Loss

The muffled cries were silent from outside of the quarters...

They failed... She failed... She lost them…

Y/N's squad had been placed on Mustafar for a mission. They were evaluating the productions from afar. When they didn't realize that The Empire had wind that there were Rebels on the planet. Vader was also personally there overseeing The Empire's progress. Once he had gotten wind he went out and attacked her squad. Y/N tried to save them but The Rebels, once they caught the snitch, sent a transport to pick up the squad. Before Vader could swing his lightsaber, Y/N was grabbed onto the transport. She watched as the rest of her squad was cut down.

Once the transport landed at the base Y/N had moped her way to her room. Luke was there when she got off, but Y/N turned away from him. She just wanted to be alone. She locked her quarters and then laid in her bed crying. Y/N wept herself to sleep. 

Luke being worried ran after her, but she locked the door, so he let have some alone time. Thirty minutes later, Luke used the Force to unlock the door to check on Y/N. He came in quietly, secretly wanting to comfort her, but he knew that she wanted to be left alone. Luke decided that he would make Y/N hot chocolate in an attempt to make her feel better. 

Sometime later Y/N was awoken, she heard the water running. She slowly removed the comforter from her shoulders. She wiped the dried-on tears from her eyes and cheeks. Y/N looked at her side table and there sat a cup of warm, steamy hot chocolate. Beside it, there was a note. 

It said," Here, drink this. I hope it makes you feel better."

Y/N grabbed the cup cautiously and took a small sip. It helped her for a few seconds that warmed her chest. Then the guilt set in. Her mind went to Mustafar, watching as Darth Vader cut down her friends with no hesitation. A tear began to fall before another hand wiped it away. 

Luke sat down next Y/N and placed an arm around her snuggling. Y/N turned to Luke and began to cry into his shoulder. He held Y/N and rubbed her back calming her down. 

"I started a bath for you," Luke whispered. 

Y/N looked up at him and then gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. 

"Can you join me?" she asked. 

Luke placed a kiss on Y/N's forehead. 

"Only if you want me to," 

"I want you to," Y/N said hoarsely from crying.

Luke lead her to the bathroom and let her undress and get into the bubble bath first. After a few minutes, Luke came in, undressed, and got in the tub with Y/N. 

They laid together with Y/N between Luke's legs. Y/N just laid back against Luke. Y/N was still upset and was quiet. 

"Thank you, Luke, for taking care of me," Y/N whispered. 

"Shhh, let me wash your hair, relax," cooed Luke. 

Luke gently scrubbed Y/N's hair, soothing her. They stayed cleaning one another for some time. When they got out Luke dried Y/N's hair and braided it. By this time, it was late. Y/N was upset still, but she felt a lot better. Luke held Y/N, listening to her, saying everything she could have done. 

"You can't save everyone, you can try, but things happen," Luke stated. 

"I know, but I could have done something to save them," Y/N wept.

"Hey, shhh, let's not think about this anymore. How about you read something to me, hmm.?" Luke asked.

"Okay," Y/N said shakily. 

They laid down with Luke cuddling Y/N between his legs. Y/N chose a book that took her mind off other things and read for a few hours. 

"How about another chapter?" Y/N asked. 

Luke looked towards the clock with widening eyes. He then turned back to Y/N. 

"It's 1:00, we should go to bed," 

Y/N nodded in agreement. 

"I love you," Y/N said, thanking Luke for taking care of her. Luke smiled. He kissed Y/N. 

"I'm here for you, always."

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted on my Tumblr account (the-mcu-stu-fan)


End file.
